


Own Me

by CultMother



Series: The 'Me' Series [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, I'm not joking - Freeform, WARNING NOODLE IS BRUTALLY MURDERED, Yandere, Yandere 2D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultMother/pseuds/CultMother
Summary: Going to be kinky as fuck. Look, this was a request. LMAO. Rose x Yandere!2-D. People really like Rose, some people hate her. A lot of people like Break Me, while others not so much."Merc, you should make yandere 2D the kinkiest thing on A03"okayyou asked for ituh im putting a severe warning on this i don't write vanilla shit, please don't get upset if you don't read tags or the description, they're there for a reasonS E V E R E     W A R N I N GBRUTALFUCKINGMURDERGOREPORNUNDERAGEthis is my apology fic to the people who got insulted at the noodle x 2d joke fic. There's a bit of noodle x 2d in here. it's fucked up noodle x 2d. On a whole different level than Break Me.





	Own Me

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS OUT OF CHARACTER WHILE BEING IN CHARACTER FUCK ME FOR WRITING THIS I AM HOLDING A MIDDLE FINGER TOWARDS THE MIRROR FUCK ME FOR TAKING THIS REQUEST  
> THIS IS THE MOST FUCKED UP SHIT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN SO I SUGGEST TURNING AROUND IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT
> 
> THIS IS FUCKED UP.  
> FUCKED. UP.

2-D was standing over the corpse of the man who'd abused him for so long. He'd finally snapped. Blood dripped from the knife, his breathing 'eavy. Each drop seemed to be so much more louder than the last; it was all he could really hear, even with his migraine. He just wanted the pain to end. His heart was beatin' so hard he thought it may burst straight out of his chest. No longer did he have to share 'er. 

But it wasn't enough for 'im. He needed more. He needed it a certain way; maybe if he got rid of everyone else, he'd find more satisfaction. Rose would be happy, 'ight? Since he was doin' what she couldn't an' all. They both 'ated Muds. But if he thought for a lil' longer, maybe they both hated Russel, too. Noodle, too. Maybe the entire world was against 'em. 

2-D traced his steps up the stairs, his shirt splattered with a red that he knew would never come off if he didn't get it in the wash soon. There was still more, though. He knocked at Noodle's door, his face blank of expression, his heart slamming against his ribcage, beating painfully, so painfully. A part of 'im was screaming but inside he was excited, wantin' to jump around like a young'un at their first concert. Gettin' rid of all the useless extras that got in the way was 'is job now. For Rose. For them, their future. 

The petite asian girl opened the door, her small chest contracting. She was breathin'. 2-D listened for a while as she looked up at him, her eyes glancing down to his shirt. Her lip contorted into a bit of a grimace an' he could tell she was puzzled. Maybe she wasn't as smart as him. If she ran with the thirteen seconds they sat starin', maybe she wouldn't have died. 

His palm slammed into her head, pushin' her back, causing the ten year old to fall to the ground, her shock keepin' her from defendin' herself. Ain't it funny? How people would just not expect people they trust to do somethin' like this? 2-D wanted to enjoy liberating Rose from 'er burdens; the knife trailed up Noodle's stomach as she began to scream. The slick pop of the knife sinkin' into her stomach was enough to make 2-D let out a wisp of a breath; he swore that he felt a little bit of a twitch down under. 

Noodle screamed, tears spilling from her eyes as she struggled, only makin' the wound worse. 2-D dragged the knife upwards, a struggling Noodle losing grip on 'erself; the knife began to reveal 'er precious insides. Her intestines spilled from her stomach, the knife not stopping until it rested between her tiny tits. If Noods was just a lil' more developed, maybe fourteen, he would've slid right in. His hard-on was full now; gosh, if that was Rose, he'd take even more time to cut her open. His right hand grabbed onto one of Noodle's intestines; the poor girl was still alive. Barely, the whites of her eyes were showin' an' her face was frozen in horror. Her body twitched and with a few more tick-tocks of the clock, Noods was gone. 

2-D wanted to stroke his cock right then and there, finish off on the corpse, leave some kinda mark on the dead kiddo. His pants were bulging, tight around his penis; he just couldn't 'elp himself. The sound of the zipper sliding downwards almost made him orgasm; just the action got him hot. A thin breath turned his attention towards the door, his thick cock hanging out of his undies. 

It was Rose. Her face looked so delightfully mixed; pain, fear, sadness. She didn't even bother screaming as she slumped to the floor, her mouth hanging wide open, her eyes bulging out, her terror so obvious as she let out a choked cry, clutching her chest. Maybe this was her 'appiness, right? He knelt to her, his cock still rock hard and gave her a little kiss. Her eyes had loss in them, like she didn't know where to go. Well, 2-D wouldn't let her go anywhere.

She'd stay right 'ere with 'im. 

But what if she didn't wanna? What then? 

Well, he'd just have to force her.

**Author's Note:**

> the murder of a ten year old is sick isn't it  
> just like 2-d x Noodle when she's ten  
> or fourteen  
> how does it feel  
> this is how i feel  
> ship them when she's 18+  
> please, not under  
> i beg of you  
> feel free to say whatever you wish in the comments, just moderating to make sure shit like 'kill yourself' doesn't show up
> 
>  **UPDATE; TURNED OFF COMMENT MODERATION JUST TO SEE WHAT PEOPLE WOULD SAY WITH FREEDOM OF POST** 
> 
> NOTE THAT NOODLE IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER BEFORE YOU COMMENT  
> IT'S BASICALLY GOREPORN
> 
> if you want more i can do more. it depends on what people want, but for right now it's a one-chapter short.


End file.
